Hermanitos
by Aaliya-and-Keziah
Summary: On that fateful Holloween night Albus Dumbledore puts not one but two infants on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive. How will Harry fare when he is not alone?
1. La empieza

_A: so... this one's kinda out in left field... slightly beyond Luna..._

**K: but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't like it...**

_A: or judge it prematurely..._

**K: just enjoy it...**

_A: and review..._

**Disclaimer: We plead the Fifth**

**Chapter One:** _La Empieza_

Avoiding the other's eyes, a tall, thin and strict looking elderly lady glared up at the starless night sky, her long black robes billowing out around her in the slight breeze. "I do not understand why you want to leave the boys here of all places, Albus. These people are the worst sort of muggles."

"They are Harry's last relatives. I believe that the boy deserves to know his family, Minerva," Albus replied, following her gaze with a warmer approach, his extensive robes seeming to be immune to the pull and tug of the chilly air.

Minerva turned to the man now, taking in his baby blues, long silver beard and half-moon spectacles. He turned to face her, a simply sad smile of recognition displaying itself on his lips. He wanted her to understand something, but she could only guess at what it was for he gave no further hints. "But why not simply place the boy with a family around here so that he knows his family? And why Draco Malfoy as well?"

The smile left his face entirely and a look of pain flashed across his face so quickly that Minerva never noticed the twinge, just the lack of smile. "Young Draco's parents have been deemed unfit to raise a child and it is my wish that the boys consider each other family. Do not worry, Minerva. The boys will be perfectly fine here."

She was a woman who never hid her emotions and her face now demonstrated her skepticism. "But—"

As it was, before she could voice her opinion, a loud roaring could be heard from miles around. She would have started arguing about that too; however, she knew it would have been useless, nobody could argue any point with such a racket. A large black motorcycle began to take shape in the sky as the noise escalated. Her first thought was that Sirius Black was flying towards them, as the motorcycle drew nearer she could only place it as his.

When the vehicle came to a halt on the cement driveway, it became apparent that the rider was not Sirius Black but instead a tall man, about the size of the garage in which he had parked his flying motor vehicle in front of. He was harrier than Big Foot was assumed to be and much burlier. In his arms were two bundles wrapped in soft white blankets.

He teetered off of the bike, careful not to drop either baby and lumbered up to Albus, husky voice shaky and low but still louder than the average humans, "I got 'em, Professor Dumbledore, sir. Just fell asleep."

Albus Dumbledore nodded with a tiny smile, taking one baby and motioning to Minerva to take the other from the traveler before praising him, "Very good, Hagrid." Minerva took the baby and she and Albus walked up to the doorstep, she more reproachful than he was, as they placed the infants on the doorstep. Albus stepped back as if leaving two children on a doorstep was common place, even among muggles. He paused a moment, watching them curl around each other for warmth in the cool autumn breeze before reaching into his robes.

From their purple depths he withdrew a large parchment envelope. On the front in black, flowing handwriting were the address of their current location, Number 4 Private Drive, and the names of the family already living here. Petunia and Vernon Dursely.

All three of them left shortly after that. The stars seemed to return to the sky as they left, street lamps flickering back on. The breeze, however grew faint as the motorcycle roared back to life and became indistinguishable among the clouds above the little houses of Private Drive.

The next morning, the two babies lying on the front porch were awoken by a horrible screeching noise as Petunia Dursley opened her front door in search of the morning paper and found instead two children with opposing hair colors there instead.

"VERNON!" She screeched again as the two little boys began to wail, matching her high pitched tones.

"Yes, Pet?" A large round man appeared in the doorway, mustache twitching as she continued to scream for him after he had arrived, somewhat slowly, to her side.

"There are two babies on our doorstep!" She moved aside so that he could see them.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust, neither looked like anyone he knew and he wasn't particular to children. "Well? Whose are they?"

Petunia glared at her husband, sniffing, "I don't know but there's a letter," thinking that he had inferred that she was a busybody of some sort.

Vernon, clearly having no idea that he had offending his wife in the slightest stared at her as if she were daft, "Well?"

She sniffed again, and read silently to herself, eyes growing larger and larger with every sentence she completed. Giving a longer pause then necessary to make Vernon feel as if he was missing out on something important she replied, "The blonde's name is Draco Malfoy and the other is Harry Potter. They're both _her_ lot."

Vernon began to turn a deep shade of purple and retorted instantly, "Then get rid of them. I don't want them contaminating Dudley."

"We can't," She whispered in a horrified tone, making the morning suddenly more dramatic than just two orphaned children sitting on her doorstep. Her face paled as she explained," The letter says that we have to keep them. If we don't they will find us."

Vernon's face continued to purple as fear flooded his face and his mustache twitched in irritation. Finally he stated, "Fine. Make sure that they aren't anywhere near Dudley."

Petunia was shaking, but managed to nod, "Yes, Vernon," when in reality she was wondering how she was to take care of them without touching them. What if their condition rubbed off on her, or worse, Dudley?

**-El fin del capítulo uno-**


	2. El Chico y El Extraño

**Disclaimer: **_Pretty sure that for Jo, studying American Gov. was an elective, not a requirement for graduation… but that could just be me…_

**Thank Yous: **Rocks-my-socks, ams71080, && wendy 90210

**Author's Notes: **_Sorry this is so short && way too long in coming. The next chapter will be up soon, hopefully with a bit more of a plot… if only we could remember where it was going…_

**Chapter Two:** _El Chico y El Extraño_

Two four year old boys, one with light, almost white, smooth blonde hair and the other with raven black unruly hair, lay on their backs, staring up at the stairs above their heads. The door to the little cupboard they shared was bolted shut and no matter how many times, either separate or together, they threw themselves at the door, it would not budge. Their uncle could be heard bellowing from the next room. This time they had gone overboard and they could feel it, and not just in the quaking of the stairs as their chubby cousin crashed down the stairs crying, "Mummy! They're MELTED."

Vernon finally snapped, his bellowing enough to penetrate their solid oak prison cell. "That's it! I've had it with those two! They're leaving. NOW!"

Petunia's high pitched whimper was somewhat harder to hear, but somehow the two young boys managed, "They can't leave. What if those people find out?"

Vernon, even though neither of them could see it, had to have been purple in the face and nearly tugging his mustache out. When he yelled as loudly and fervently as he was now, the actions simply followed as if it were a law of physics. "I don't care. I want them O-U-T OUT!

The little boy with the black hair shivered, barely whispering, "Where do ya think we're gonna go, Boy?"

The blonde shook his head in the dark, realizing that the other couldn't see his movement he added, "I don't know, Freak, but we'll find somewhere."

He reached for the other's hand and gave it a tight squeeze, however the boy with the black hair and brilliant green eyes didn't believe the other."What if-"

He, however, was never able to finish his sentence because quite suddenly afterwards the large lock on the little door was thrown back, the pad lock tossed violently to the floor and the small space flooded with light. They surged forward in an attempt to bowl their vicious uncle over. If they could only get around him they could run. As logical as it seemed, the large man took up most of the light when he stepped into the doorway and blocked any and all attempts of escape.

Vernon reached in, face as purple as the boys had imagined, and grabbed each child by the tuff of hair at the nape of his neck. "You two are going to Mrs. Figg's house for the weekend until I can find a suitable punishment for you. If I so much as see a single hair of you while you're gone, it'll be the belt for the both of you. Understood?"

Neither boy could shake his head in response and was therefore forced to voice, however shakily, "Yes, Sir," as their cousin watched all the while, his sour pout turning into a smug smile at the others' obvious discomfort.

**-El fin del capítulo dos-**


End file.
